The Hypnotizing Worry
by InoueR0xO
Summary: It's been revised, this story was named "No Worries" but I changed the names, made some changing to the story. Love Triangle, jealous Ichigo, a death will make it even more entertaining. Check in to read, how possessiveness will drive Ichigo nuts. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. How do you do? So, whoever had previously reviewed to my story "No worries." Well, I'm really glad, and grateful to all of them: Pisces, Angie and others too. :)**

Well, this story, 'The Hypnotizing Worry." Have been made especially for those who'd looked up to my story No worries, it's been revised, I know I changed the name from _**"No worries"** to** "The Hypnotizing worry."**_

I just thought, No worries title would be boring now, so just changed into something a little similar.

Here we go;

* * *

><p>"Where's the papers?"<p>

He searched through the drawars, and then started with the cupboard, he found a file: which was arranged in order, when he searched through those papers, he was getting angry, he shut the file off angrily, and drop it on his bed, just then some piles of papers came out of that file, he picked up, and read it.

_She.. She.. She's in-_

His chocolate-brown eyes were wide with surprised, and satisfaction.

_Dear Kurosaki-kun,_

_You're just like an alien, the handsome alien. You're touch is so foreign, I swear to the little blue men and the spaceship: they just bought, that I could feel butterflies in my stomach, like as if the blooming of the new spring flower, which is so big, so huge that my heart gets shorter, you make me nervous, and it's so hard for me to breathe when I look at you, when I see your cute, hypnotizing smile, the pain is unbearable and it aches._

_It hurts so much, that I just can't help myself but to act selfish towards you, I can't help myself, but to want you more. I am selfish without a doubt, but I want your love, I want you, I'm in love with you, Kurosaki-kun._

_Love,_

_Inoue._

She. Is. In. Love. With. Me.

It was really a shocking news, yet it felt suprisingly good to him, it was like all of the sudden he couldn't believe and just to make sure what he read was right. He re-read almost all the night, not bothering to search for the papers; for which he was searching high and low for.

But he didn't like the fact that she swore to the little blue-men, and their spaceship and off course he didn't like the word "alien" she used, cause he's not from the other planet, hell with that, he's not even from the other country, he lives in the same country as hers, goes in the same school, and the alien even talks to Inoue.. But, that was Inoue Orihime, the beauty queen that could rule over the aliens if she's ever got the chance to.

Just then his phone vibrated, pulling him out of his thoughts, he checked the phone to see who the hell was calling him at this time, and it was from: _Inoue Orihime._

"Think of an angel." Ichigo said before clicking the green button to say, "Hey, what's up, Inoue?"

"Nothing, Kurosaki-kun.."

"Nothing's wrong? Is that possible for you to say when you've called me at this hour, is something wrong?"

"Ah, sorry Kurosaki-kun, but you see I have actually misplaced my physics notes somewhere, and I can't get in contact with Tatsuki-chan: she must be busy with her family, and I didn't have a phone number of Ishida-kun, but I had yours' so I thought I could get some help from you?

He smiled, as she stated the obvious carelessness of her, as she chuckled nervously, he wondered how her lips will be parting and closing with every move her lips made-

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh yeah, Inoue. Yeah sure, if it's you I don't mind."

She blushed, as he ended it. She blushed, because he used the word, 'I don't mind, if it's you."

Oh, the butterflies were growing, oh they were happy, they were dancing right under her flat stomach. She can't control it any more.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

Yet again, she received no answer from him, it made her worried.

''Kurosaki-kun? Are you there, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue," suddenly he started, as if Orihime never called out to him, "Yes?" She waited patiently.

"Do you mind, If I come over to your house tomorrow after school at 4, you know to study: combine study?'

_Kurosaki-kun to my house, wait is he serious. No, that can't be, he can't be. Why all of a sudden?_

"Sorry?" she thought she must have misheard it.

"Can I come over to your house tomorrow at 4 after school, it's all right if you've already got plans, I can understand.' And he didn't really mind, saying it all over again. Was he really the Ichigo, she thought, she used to know?

"Sure, Kurosaki-kun!"

He waited patiently for her excitement to wash over her, but she didn't say anything after, "Okay, Kurosaki-kun, then catch up with you tomorrow, take care, sleep tight. Good night."

"'Night!" and the line went dead, he really felt uneasy about this. She showed no sign of happiness or anything at all, she sure was not happy about it, and she didn't seem to be like herself at all. What was wrong with her, he wondered.

_I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's been revised, and re-typed, just to make sure I've read more that three times, so if you still find some grammatical mistakes, or any other error I apologize.<strong>

**I would love it more than you could ever dream or think about, but please leave me a feedback, tell me about it. Bad comment would also do; it's better to read your views too. Cause I still am not really sure about this story.**

**I am really just trying to improve the story line, grammar, trying to make more of something so- so boring.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am really grateful to everyone of you out there, who had reviewed, had Favorited it. It meant a lot to me. :D Hope, you don't mind by keep on going like this, right? :) **

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun", Orihime started crying she wanted to go, but she couldn't. Orihime sat on the couch thinking over and over, what should she do, Would it be better if she allowed him to come over? But she already did...<p>

But, if she did, then wouldn't it bother _**him.**_ She kept on thinking, she finally thought that she should tell Ichigo that he can't come over because . . . her relative is coming over?.

_But, I'm lying... And that's not fair!_

But. . .

_Yes, that's it. I am going to call him, and tell him that I can't come, but how far will I lie? How would I tell him, that I want him to but I cannot? But why can't I? Why? _She asked herself.

She wanted to think again and again because she didn't wanted to hurt him, never will she do something as foolish like this_._

_ But how am I going to lie, how much I'll lie to him? _She was confused, and she didn't know how to get through it. She's afraid, he'll find out. And that it will also have a bad impact in their friendship_._

Afraid of losing him, she feels pathetic. She's screwed, she's just so messed up, that she can't think. She feels that she had been paralysed. She wanted to be free from all of it, so that she can fly as a bird, but it just keeps on getting worse.

Just at that instant, somebody was knocking at the door, Orihime knew who the person is, and she quickly wiped her tears away and headed to the door. She knew who was at that door, but she didn't wanted him to be here so soon.

"Hey, God, I'm sweating. Won't you invite me in?", a man looking exhausted after a hard day at work, greets Orihime.

His name is Yuri Hanasaku. He is 19, and was staying at Orihime's apartment.

He always found himself smiling whenever he thinks how they met each other. How they came closer to each other, and both of them were very much the same, as both of them had lost there family, and had stayed together, but now he lives in his own apartment.

When Orihime found Yuri on the bench, alone. She can't resist people who are lonely; he was sitting on the bench, but to Orihime, it felt like that he had been through much, and he needed help whether he denies it, she still had to help him, he was 17, the same age as Orihime's.

But what is he doing here?

The boy faced that angel and lost his breath, he really thought for a minute that the angel came down on earth by God's permission to take his spirit away from his body. But then he pinched himself, and parted his lip, but he couldn't because of that auburn beauty starring at him, with her eye wide open, to get answer: he was speechless. But, he couldn't say it. By now, Orihime thought that it would be much better if she takes him home with her, then he might tell her.

People don't usually pick someone stranger and then drags them to their home. She moved to sit beside him, and took his hands in hers' to soothe him. He stared at her quite surprisingly.

"Come home with me, I want you to. It's all right, your safe from aliens, and the little blue men, yeah sure they won't do anything with you, as long as they have me to, you know, play with." She chuckled nervously.

When she reached her home, and gave him food, and a glass of cold juice. She knew that there had been so many problems in his life and he seems like that he hadn't eaten anything for ages. She couldn't bear seeing this so she would definitely do the same if she ever found someone else like him or her.

_'That year when they first met each other was beautiful. It was spring that time, and he loves that season, becacuse it's so lively.' _

* * *

><p>Yuri stayed with her for only two years until he gets a job, and when he got the job notification, he was really excited and so he decided that he'd stay at hotel just not to be a burden on Orihime, but he'll be sure to check on that lovely, kind, popular ditzy, and beautiful girl every now and then.<p>

He'd be sure, the commitment he had made it with himself would be fulfilled.

Orihime opened the door, where the exhausted boy greets "Hey, God, I'm sweating. Won't you invite me in?", to Orihime.

Now, to his surprise he didn't thought that she wouldn't greet him back with her fake smile; he knew everything about Orihime. Obviously, after a two years experience who wouldn't. And now he could eventually tell when she was lying and when wasn't she happy, and even if she's hiding something. So, he thought that now that it is Friday he should go to market for shopping with her, or for a movie, or any fun place, where she'd smile, and be happy.

_Obviously, everyone have there own ways of doing things._

"Oi, Orihime, why don't you come to market and to watch a movie with me. I'm really exhausted, and I want to relax, so please don't say 'no'. Please?", he knew that she would say 'no' to him that's why he had to put it kind of this way.

"No, you see I'm really sorry actually-", and before she could get to finish her sentence he stopped her literary, by interrupting that,

"No? Why not? You really don't want to go, I mean I so wanted to go with you, I knew that you would happily say that you want to, but I never expected this from you, I mean I want you to. But. . .",

"Um, no no no I mean I'm sorry I'll love to come with you, but you see, um.." Orihime started blushing she just didn't knew how to tell him, that she can't because she had other plans but at home, and she didn't wanted to go out with him, she thought what if Ichigo saw her with someone else, and then he'll get hurt too. But he doesn't have the same feelings, as she have for him, right?

She was confused, all messed up. So, at that time all she wanted to do was relax too. But how could she, she didn't knew what to do now, that all her hopes will shatter at any moment. So, she kept quiet and couldn't bring herself to tell him, and on the other side Yuri being impatient apparently couldn't wait anymore for her to say it what she was going to, so he said that she should just get dressed up, and he doesn't want himself to be disappointed. She did as he said to her, because she got no other choice at that moment.

They went to the market first. Where she the auburn beauty was spotted by the orange –haired boy.

When he spotted her, he knew it's Orihime, his Hime-, he began to approach her, through all the crowds, he could only see her. Because, whoever had come in his way, gets shoved away.

He didn't care about anything or anyone at all. All he was concerned about was Orihime. And Orihime. The last and the first human, who'd make him soft in a different way. As he extended his arm to rest it on her shoulders, she was moved.

He couldn't believe it, but he thought to talk about it at that moment, but Orihime was too busy to even notice that somebody whom she cherishes the most, was right behind her. And he was staring at Orihime along with the boy who was pulling her by her arms.

_How could she be so careless with this **guy?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Ohoo~~, I sense some jealousy there :D **

**I am making it quite hard for Ichigo, as a matter of fact, we need him to be.**

**So, it's a longer chapter right?**

**I'm quite happy of my accomplishment far, and I just think, I should keep on going. :)**

**Leave me some review? **

**_Angelina Cat: Hey, I'm a little glad that you're re-reading this story, and than you so much for taking your time._**

**_nypsy: I hope you got a little answer from this chapter, well actually, It's quite the same but, as I said I've made some changing, so yes, It'll be quite different too. "D And Thank you so much_**

**Thank you all for taking your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone. I'm here again. I updated fast, right?

Well, I changed this whole story. Lol, XD Ichigo's jealousy finally got him, and now he's ruined it all.

I appreciate to all the reviewers, please don't stop!

Thank you so much.

* * *

><p>They went to market, and watch movies. They had so much fun. Orihime who was being pulled by Yuri; was just having just so much fun, without noticing that Ichigo was staring at her.<p>

.

.

"_Ne, ne Ichi-nii. Please buy vegetables from the market. Onegaii?"_

"_Huh, sure Yuzu, just tell me what?"_

"_Huh, well I need..."_

**_._**

**_Damn it! _**He cursed inwardly. He never thought, it will be painful for him.

"How can she be so careless with another guy?" He thought to himself.

He have never seen this guy ever before, he doesn't even know him, or his name. He remember every single guy in Karakura, they used to call him punk, pick fights with him. But, that blonde guy; he had never seen him.

Just then, he got this unbearable feeling. He couldn't let her be with another guy, not in_ his_ absence. He knew Inoue was kind of dense about boys. What if he made a bad move? This thought just couldn't leave Ichigo alone. So he tagged alone, without making any fusses, he sure as hell wouldn't want to get caught. He went in the theatre by following them. He sat behind them. And the entire time, he was watching them: not the movie. But then he got distracted by movie.

But his ears could still hear those voices, his ear was catching the voices of frequency between 20 Hz and 20, 000 Hz. He would not just let them get over with it. He hated the _fact , _that Orihime haven't noticed his presence this entire time, he's been following them.

They were laughing, they were enjoying.

"'Hime?", this sudden voice caught Ichigo's attention.

_"How dare he call my 'Hime, 'Hime?"_

"Hai?", she replied now looking into his eyes.

"When we does not have who we love, we must love who we have."

Her eyes widened. Just what was he trying to say with those amazing, confusing, sentence. There was something. There definitely is.

_Just who the hell, he think he is! _Ichigo heard this too, and he doesn't like that, he was making his move on his 'Hime. He knew it, as he's aware of guys feelings, that he's confessing her, his love for her.

"W-what do y-you mean, Y-Yuri-kun?"

"Oh, your so adorable, 'Hime. Do you really want to know what do I mean by what I just said?"

_Sure as hell no, I wouldn't let you._

Why am I being such a coward, why can't I just grab hold of her hand, without making him making his love moves on my 'Hime.

"Hm-hm." She nodded curiously.

Yuri admired those looks, but Ichigo didn't like it cause she was giving these cute expressions to another guy. She was never like this with him.

"I-" he moved an inch closer to her, she was surprised by this, but she was not afraid of him, so she didn't move back, but just waited to complete his sentence instead, "get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if it's just for a second, that I have crossed your mind." he breathed in her, made his lip brush her cheek, giving her a little idea of where he was getting to.

He placed his right arm behind her back and with the other one, he pulled her in his arm, and was just going to have the first kiss in his life from his love, to steal his love first kiss, to share with her. But before he could, she was harshly pulled by someone. Just for a second she was in his arm, and with the blink of an eye, she disappeared into thin air.

He looked up. He found a orange-top boy; of his age, with great masculine looks, but with utter disgust and hatred in his eyes, Like he had just caught him stealing something or someone which doesn't belong to him. That's the impression he was getting by Ichigo. And he lowered his eyes, to find Orihime in his arms.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing? This girl right here doesn't belong to any filthy, disgusting, flirter like you!" He exploded with rage.

He doesn't like it, he won't just let the things go on, when he could do something to change it.

He won't regret it. That's what he kept reminding himself.

Orihime was suffocating, realizing this, Ichigo loosened his arms around her. She looked up to him with confusion and disbelief.

"Kurosaki-ku-"

"'Hime, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" _Isn't that the same question, I should be asking him?_

"N-Nothing." She was embarrassed by all the current situation.

"Really? I'd rather die, than being hated by you 'Hime, but you don't have to lie to me. . . . It's not the real you, 'Hime."

_And since from when did he started calling me "Hime"?_

"I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Orihime, but please excuse us, I don't think you have anything to get bothered over." Yuri finally said, he was getting in the mood to fight.

"Hell yes, she's someone specia- she's my best friend. I've known her for years, just who are you to 'Hime?"

"I am her close friend too, I've been living in her apartment for two years. Well, what a memory to recall."

"You fucking bas-"

"Kurosaki-kun! Please?" She half-pleaded, and half-yelled at him.

Now, that was something which made him believe that she might be in love with this guy after all.

"'Hime. . . He's-," Ichigo started but he was interrupted by the unexpected scene he encountered.

Yuri pulled her by her arm, and headed out of the theatre. His heart was broken into little pieces. She looked back with tear-filled eyes. He, after all, did regret the move he made, and he knew he hurt her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, nii-chan, where's all the stuff?"<p>

"Ah, oh yeah, the shop was closed. Some kind of um.. thing happened, so the shop was closed. Don't you worry, Yuzu, I'll bring it tomorrow morning, before lunch." He smiled at her and headed upstairs.

He smiled that sad smile. He's not all right. He's- he's- he's like this when Kaa-chan died, but since then he have never smiled this smile. She hated this smile. She hated it, because it only represented his weakness, his hurt. He's in pain.

He closed the door behind him and sat in his bed, and he kept on repeating the event that just took place.

Why was she like this?

May be she never had the same feelings for him. He cursed himself, cause he had ruined their friendship. Now, she'll be disgusted by him. She'll hate him.

* * *

><p>Yuri walked her to her apartment, and they were both silent.<p>

Orihime was also hurt by Ichigo's behaviour. Why was he stalking them, anyway? Or was it just a coincidence?

But, he just ruined it. He ruined his relationship with her. He ruined Yuri's relationship with her.

Why was he so harsh to her anyway?

She looked up to the sky, the beautiful, hot sun was setting. The redness was disappearing, and just in minutes, the blue sky will be darker completely.

There was no moon tonight. Only little, sparkling, twinkling stars were hanging up.

But, even they were not enough to lighten up the whole sky; like sun, so the darkness would disappear.

She doesn't like it, when the sun sets. Because, when it sets it leaves so many thing to be as it is.

* * *

><p>So, It's over, did you like it?<p>

Was Ichigo and Orihime in-character?

I sure hope, I haven't disappointed you guys, I want you guys to please review, and keep on expressing your views on it. I'll try from now on, to make long, long, long chapters :D, I'll try, it's not a promise though :D

Take care, and thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola everyone, so fourth chapters' up, FINALLY XD.

I am really grateful to each and everyone of you who reviewed, and favourited it :D That was really nice of ya'll :). Yes, and please read my other story **"The Curse" **published in my other account!

I want to know what you guys think of my other story :). It'll be nice of you. And Thank you so much. :DD

* * *

><p>It's been a week, and three days..<p>

They haven't talk to each other.

It's sad, and it's painful.

And it's wrong..

Because that's not how it's supposed to be . . . . Right?

But, may be life's cruel, and it likes playing games. But we all will work it out somehow. We all have to be hopeful, and keep on believing, keep on hoping.

May be. . . . may be someday, it'll work out. . but aren't we impatient!

"Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan!", and just like any other day, she had to fake it. She can't, and she won't let her other friends to find about this silly encounter, about her fight.

"Yo!", greeted her tomboyish friend back.

"Ano, . . .Tatsuki-chan, where's Kurosaki-kun?", Orihime asked her friend because she was concerned about him. And today yes she's decided it, she's going to end up their silly fight, she is going to solve things again. She wants to clear some misunderstanding, and she is going to ask him questions. She will!

But, why isn't he here, yet?

"Oh "Hime, aren't you concerned about him all of a sudden?" She winked at her. But then answered her question, "I don't know, he must be late, I suppose? Well, I don't know, but you know I've been lately observing him, and he's hiding something, more like he's hurt! I don't know what's wrong?"

Orihime's eyes widened upon hearing it, surely she must've noticed it too if she's been trying to make an eye contact with him, or tried talking to him, but because she hadn't done it, that's why she never knew he was hurt. Oh what a fool, she's been!

"Oh.."

"What 'Oh', 'Hime? Correct me, if I'm worng, but I think you know something. Right?"

She gasped, and then lowered her head in shame, then she started;

"Tatsuki-chan, Tatsuki-chan . . . . . . .It's because- I-, he's hurt because-. . . . I'm sorry" And she started crying, she never knew she'd hurt him this much!

"Whats worng, 'Hime? What happened between you two?"

"I-"

She got interrupted when the teacher came in.

"Yeah, talk to you later, 'Hime."

She nodded and went back to her seat.

And he was absent, he didn't came to school.

And at the lunch hour, Orihime was successful in not reminding her dearest friend Tatsuki-chan about Ichigo's question, about their encounter, oh she sure wouldn't want her to beat Ichigo to the pulp!

Everything was going great for her as long as all her friends were all right and none of them had the slightest idea about their fight!

* * *

><p>Ichigo was lying dead in his bedroom.. May be he wasn't dead, may be he was sleeping..?<p>

Or may be he was thinking.. and thinking?

_**Ichigo's POV:**_

Yes, things aren't right between us, but I don't know how to fix it all up!

I am not the man known for talking!

But I didn't like it, she was with someone else, I care about her, I don't want to see her with another guy! That's what makes me angry!

But, she isn't mine, But still, I'll take care of her as a friend, may be I'm getting overboard here, but it's just the mere thought of her with another guy just pisses me off!

I care about her, I need her, and I already miss her, and she's not herself lately. Is it because of how I acted that day?

Hell yes, that is it!

I'll go up to her, apologize to her, and make it up to her in any way. We just can't go on this way anymore. But it's just, I'm so possessive over her, so i just can't let her be with another guy.. well, I just have to consider her feelings as well, her choice matters!

* * *

><p>When Orihime came from school, she really was so tired. She let out a tired sigh, and after a cold shower, went to cuddle p with her plushy in her bed.. But she couldn't sleep, she couldn't sleep, she just can't rest, when she know how things are messed up inside her!<p>

**_Orihime's POV:_**

I am so cruel, I am so selfish! All this time, I've been thinking of how he have reacted without thinking of how much I've hurt him!

He was always there for me, always there when I needed someone to console me, when I needed someone to be there with me, when I thought I was alone!

He was always there for me, always standing beside me, protecting me form any kind of danger, no matter how much he had to go through!

I am so selfish, seriously it's now or never I have to make up to him, but what if he's _disgusted _by me?

What if he never wants me to be his friend ever again? Well, I guess it's worth a try.. Cause I love him, and will love him for five lifetimes.

And as soon as forever is through, I'll be over you.

* * *

><p>"And tomorrow, we're going to make things all right between us..."<p>

"...Kurosaki-kun..."

"...Inoue..."

"No matter what it takes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together. ~Author Unknown<strong>

**:)**

**Hey, I know I'm so cruel, I disappointed you guys, but I don't know something's up with my account, and it pisses me off!**

**I have to write this so many times, because whenever I saved this document, I always ended up with empty page, like it vanished right into thin air!**

**I know, I rushed it, A LOT ACTUALLY! **

**As a matter of fact, I know that, it's just I know how it'll go obviously, but it'll take time! So, please stick with me, and keep on reviewing and telling me about your views.**


	5. Chapter 5

May be it was easier said than done.

Things were really getting complicated between them. No matter how man times they promised themselves that they'll talk about it with each other, but.. someone was interrupting between them. May be he just wasn't aware what problems he's creating furthermore, between them.

Never mind that.. Some people are slefish enough to not to think or at least consider about other feelings.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she was pretty optimistic and energetic! She just knew it, that she'll settle it between them!<p>

She was pretty confident. Tatsuki was smiling, her eyes softened when she saw her like this. She was full of warmth. And seeing her like this, she was also radiating warmth around her. Tatsuki liked it. Especially, this innocent side of Orihime.

When she entered the class, followed by Orihime. She smiled warmly at everyone, and then she looked at him. He was looking at her!

But then looked away.. May be..Shethought she saw something in his eyes, even if it was just for a minute she was sure she saw something. But she just couldn't put her finger quite on it.

May be, just her imagination, probably.

As the door was slid opn, and came through was Tatsuki followed by smiling Orihime, as she greeted everyone. She looked surprisingly happy.

Meh. Whouldn't she be happy anyway? Of course, she would be..with her.. _boyfriend._

He doesn't like saying that.. Her Boyfriend. It's just not right. There's no ring to it, honestly!

And when she looked at her, and he was caught off guard by her beauty, by her lips, by her eyes, she felt anger rushing through all of the sudden.

Seriously, he can not even think about her lips between his teeth, of them together.. So, he turned his head away.

No matter how many times did he try to ignore this feeling, it just hurts him more.

It's better for him to at least try to forget her.

* * *

><p>At lunch, he was looking at her from above. She was sitting with her girlfriends under that Lilac tree, all of the girls were looking stunning under that tree. But she was standing more out, even though she was oblivious to all the attention she was grabbing from everyone.<p>

He just couln't take his eyes off of her, he tried. It's not fair, she loved him _first. _She should have confessed her love to him _first. _He was the _first one _to steal her heart. Then why did she chose the _second one? _

After all first comes before second. So why that _second one? Why not him?! _

__May be, she didn't thought of him more appealing than him, may be-

"Kurosaki!?", Ishida said, irration clearly evident on her voice.

"What seriously?!"

"Do you know you'll freak them out literally! What's gotten into you? You're not you Kurosaki?!"

"Hm.." Chad agreed, looking at him through his shaggy brown heavy hair.

Asano wasn't there, he was thankful. For when he's there, he would have already made a fuss about it, on the other hand, Mizuro is busy texting his girlfriends. But he was looking at him too, for he was curious.

"It's not something you ahouls be conerned over anyway!"

Ishida just glared at him. Obviosly he was in a mood to fight back for himself, to defend himself. But he decided it could wait. Cause he knows Ichigo had a omionous aura around him. It's no point.

* * *

><p>At home time, she decided to talk about it, but she just couldn't find him anywhere. Tatsuki went for her karate lessons, apologizing to Orihime fr she had to go alone. But she was in the library. The school timing ends at 3 but she decided to go to the library, read some comic books, and read something for her up-coming projects. Just in case, she's getting ready. She didn't see him, she couldn't talk to him..<p>

"May be, some other time.."

When she realisied it was already too late, cause the sun was at its zeal. She hurried out of the school, just when she was running, she saw one hand came from behind her, to clamp on her mouth, and then he pulled her into the class room. Sliding the door shut. She struggled noiselessly and her eyes were closed together in fear.

"Princess.."

She stopped suddenly, she didn't move a single muscle. She just couldn't.

She knew that voice.

"You kept me waiting too long, princess.."

He wispered close to her lips, sending waves of shiver down her spine. She gulped, and she felt very _very _uncomfortable due to the closeness between their bodies.

"Don't let me wait anymore"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why I decided to write this chapter right at this hour 03:49 AM!<strong>

**I just thought I must've had you thinking that I abandon this story. I was just so busy.**

**Doesn't it hurt, when you're confused in your relationship.**

**Okay, just thinking cn you help me..?**

**Why am I so confused? I mean, I leave him after every one week. I dont why i do that. I just feel very guilty thinkinhg that my friends stopped me from talking to this guy & I justcan't stop myself. No matter how hard I try, he always comes around, wanting me back again!**

**& I just end up in-a-relationship with him.**

**I just like this guy, I told him, but he doesn't care unless I'm with him..**

**I love someone else, he knows that already. But he still doesnt want me to go..?**

**It's confusing..?**

**Any ideas? I'm just so messed up!**

**And yeah please tell me about this chapter.**


End file.
